Mommy's Boy
by 2Wednesday
Summary: Boruto hates his Dad. He hates him with a passion. He hardly sees him and he doesn't really have a father figure in his life (Sasuke didn't count) and because of this he doesn't know how to act sometimes. Especially when going through puberty. Recently Boruto had made up his mind, he didn't want to be Hokage, he didn't want to be anything, he just wanted to be happy and happy he wo


When Boruto went over to his friend Inojin's house and discovered he wasn't there he was a little annoyed at having to have gone across the village and to be disappointed however Inojin's mother Ino Yamanaka happened to be there and explained to him that Inojin and his father Sai had just gone on a small mission for some father and son bonding and apologised for its abruptness. Boruto begrudgingly accepted the apology however Ino taking note of his response offered to make him some lunch for coming all the way over and he naturally agreed to that. Naturally he sat at the table while Ino prepared him a basic lunch and naturally when Ino bent over the counter, Boruto spanked her ass.

What he didn't expect was her to moan when he did it, this caused Boruto to smirk as he lazily sat back is his chair. He leaned back on it with his legs spread casually. Ino turned back round to face him and put his food on the table pretending like nothing had happened but Boruto knew better, he was the Hokage's son after all and because of this even though his dad was an ass, he was entitled. That meant he could get what he wanted – and right now he wanted the woman in front of him and the situation with Inojin not being here was just a happy accident with fate intervening to help him get what was his since for the last two years he had a massive crush on his friend's mom and now he could get to live it.

Ino gave him a smile as she went back to the kitchen and as soon as turned Boruto knocked his food on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Boruto lied as he apologised

"Oh it's fine accidents happened" Ino replied sweetly and she got down on all fours to pick the food off the floor.

"Let me help!" Boruto said all to excitedly as he purposefully fell on top of the woman. His hands were on a mission and his left found and fondled her breasts while his right returned back to feel her ass again. He noticed that as he groped her, Ino struggled but didn't do all that much too really fight back against him. Boruto hands continued to play with Ino's body as the woman tried to pick up the mess he had made, his were not gentle – they dug in deeply and squeezed and twisted her soft yet ample flesh.

"Boruto..get off of me!" Ino yelled albeit half heartedly.

"Sure" Boruto said as he gave her one final squeeze and got up, "my mom told me that you got a new bath installed," Boruto wandered as he spoke, browsing all of Ino's house, "I haven't had a wash in a while," he turned to face the woman, "do you mind?"

"Go for it" Ino said as she stood up and put the food in the bin as well as moving the plate into the sink.

"Thank you" Boruto said with his voice edged with sarcasm, "I think you should come with me, you know to make sure I wash everything right" he drew the last words out and gently took hold of Ino's hand. Ino stared into Boruto's lust filled gaze,

"Okay" She finally said after what felt like an eternity for Boruto and she led him to the bathroom. It really wasn't that difficult considering the fact that he had been there before but Boruto wanted to make sure that The Milf was nearby. Ino opened the door for him and he sauntered inside thanking her as he did so, it really was quite simple: a window, a bath, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. So adults found this interesting?

Ino moved to walk away but Boruto moved back to block the door and stopping her from leaving. He gestured with his hand over to the bath itself,

"Why don't you stay and show me how to do it so you know, I don't break something or anything like that?" He asked too innocently. Anyone could hear that he had some other intentions. Ino didn't say anything but she did bend over to put the plug into the bath and she did turn on the tap allowing water to slowly fill the tub. She bent over and let her hand linger in the water in order to test the temperature and Boruto made sure to stay behind her so he could enjoy the view.

"Your back might get sore if you stay bent over, maybe you should get down on your knees," he suggested with a smile.

Ino obliged, she didn't know why but she did crouch down. She got onto all fours. Resting her chin on the side of the tub and leaving her hand to play with the water all the while making sure to arch her back and stick her ass up towards the Hokage's son. The skirt she was wearing was shorter than her usual one. She was wearing the skirt she had worn in her teenage days since she was doing the washing up today and as she was looking through her wardrobe she had found it. The weird thing was that Ino was sure she had a lot of skirts and the more she thought about it the stranger it was to think that she had run out of them and was forced to wear this. It was almost as if someone had taken most of them and purposely left her with the short one.

Boruto at this point had taken off his shoes, socks, jacket and T-shirt. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and gave a satisfied hum, he thought he was hot and he knew a few girls thought so as well. His hands moved towards his pants and he looked down to see the bulge in them. He was hard. He turned his attention back to the MILF and crouched down to be at her level.

The tub was almost full of water and as she turned off the taps, Ino felt the boy lift up her skirt and she felt his eyes burning holes in her panty clad ass. The Genin dropped the skirt back down, stood up and began shifting off his trousers. The Chunin also stood up and after shaking some water off of her hands she stared at him and his body. She had to admit he was quite physically fit for his age and he did look quite cute. Boruto smirked at her and stopped trying to take off his clothes,

"Why don't you help me Mrs. Yamanaka?" She smiled back and moved to be closer to him, he was a guest so it was only right she was nice to him. She gently undid his belt and carefully lowered his trousers to his ankles. He stepped out of them. If Ino genuinely thought about the situation and how she was positioned: at crotch level of an unrelated 12 year old boy who was dressed in only his underwear, then she probably would have apologised and left the room, being flustered and a maybe even a little ashamed of her actions. But she didn't.

Boruto's hands moved into Ino's hair and he pulled her face closer. Close enough so that her nose was pushing into his waist and her lips were gently kissing the underwear clad tip of his cock. At first, he gently thrust back and forth so his cock would get multiple kisses and after a few seconds Ino understood what he wanted and started doing her part. She kissed and kissed, with each one becoming wetter and wetter until she finished by sloppily dragging her tongue in a parabolic shape from the edge of Boruto's underwear on one leg to the edge of the underwear on his other leg. Her tongue was so wet. So warm. And when it went over his cock she could feel all the individual veins and bumps in his cock.

Ino pulled away and a trail of spit followed her, still attaching her to his underwear. Boruto burned the sight into his memory and after pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he turned his attention to the bath. He turned and left the woman on her knees and he stuck his hand into the bath double checking the temperature. He nodded contently and gingerly stepped in. He groaned as the warm water enveloped him. He let his eyes close and with his right hand hand he scooped up some water and threw it towards Ino.

She looked away so that nothing would get in her eyes as the water landed and soaked her.

"Oh sorry! Did I get some water on you? You should probably take those wet clothes off or you'll catch a cold." Boruto practically mocked. She looked down at herself, her clothes were completely sodden and her hair sent rivulets of water down her face. She got to her feet and whipped her hair back so that it wasn't in her eyes. She unzipped her skirt and it fell to the ground, pooling around her ankles. She undid her top and removed it slowly and again she let it fall to the floor. The boy in tub practically had to hold his jaw so it wouldn't fall open: Ino Yamanaka standing there in a matching purple bra and pair of panties. The underwear itself was rich in colour and if one stared closely you could see the lacy material that was woven into them.

"Why don't you join me?" He asked with an audible smile. Ino smiled back and walked over to him sensually, making sure to swing her hips as she did so. The Genin sat up more in the bath to make room for the Chunin and after giving the water a little pat like it was some kind of seat she joined him. Her long legs slipped into the water and her plump rear end made contact with the bottom of the tub. Both of them sat facing each other. Boruto was staring at Ino, her eyes, her breasts. Boruto was staring at her very, very hungrily.

For Boruto this was gonna be fun.


End file.
